batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Clayface II (The Batman)
The Batman 4th season episode, "''Clayfaces" introduced Basil Karlo (in his first actual appearance outside of the comics) as the series' Clayface II, who was voiced by Wallace Langham and later by Lex Lang. History Basil Karlo was shown to be a nerdy, unattractive, and untalented actor. Karlo was seen repeatedly turned down in auditions for a dog food commercial when he heard that Clayface was about to be cured. Karlo broke into Wayne Tech and drank a refined, purified sample of the Clayface Formula. That successfully turned him into Clayface II. Karlo assumed a handsome form, and believed that his rejection was the result of his poor appearance, but ended rejected once again for a dog-food commercial thanks to his lousy acting. Karlo snapped and used his superpowers to attack the people who rejected him. At first, Karlo believed that incident would be the death of his career, but he then saw that being a super-villain gave him the media's attention (despite the fact that it also made him infamous), covered on nearly every channel (he stopped on the last channel, which showed his previous movie, The Revenge Of The Atomic Clone). After a battle with Batman, Robin, and Clayface, Karlo was injected with the Clayface Antidote, which seemingly restored him to normal. However, the episode's final scene showed that Clayface II still had his superpowers. He reappeared in "The Batman/Superman Story, Part One" where he, along with Bane, Poison Ivy, Black Mask, and Mr. Freeze, was in the employ of Black Mask, who teamed up with Lex Luthor and kidnapped Lois Lane as bait for a trap to lure in Superman. Powers and Abilities Like the previous Clayface, Basil Karlo was capable of shape-shifting. While a terrible actor, the refined mutagen allowed Karlo to be much more powerful than his predecessor. Furthermore, he drank the entire beaker of the mutagen while Ethan merely sniffed a bit of it. Karlo's shape-shifting was of higher quality and he could even produce more complex weapons, such a rotating drill. Karlo's larger size also gave him greater strength as well. Weaknesses Despite being able to become anyone, Basil Karlo was a terrible actor, and it was easy to see through his deception when he tried to impersonate someone. One of Clayface II's known weakness was extreme cold temperature. Karlo was easily frozen when he was in combat. Trivia *In the comics, Basil Karlo was the original Clayface. Other people that adopted the alias of Clayface in the comics included: Matt Hagen, Preston Payne, Sondra Fuller, Cassius "Clay" Payne, Dr. Peter Malley, Todd Russell, and Johnny Williams (Ethan Bennett was created exclusively for The Batman). *Ethan merely sniffed a bit of the mutagen that made him Clayface while Basil drank the entire beaker of it. This would explain alot including why Basil retained his power while Ethan didn't and while Basil is more powerful. *Clayface II is not captured by Rumor. Appearances The Batman Season 4 *"Clayfaces" Season 5 *"The Batman/Superman Story, Pt.1" The Batman Strikes! *Issue #32 *Issue #39 (Cameo) Voiced by *Lex Lang (English) *Wallace Langham (Later On) *Tomohiro Nishimura (Japanese) Category:The Batman Characters Category:Villains